The Real Women's of Wrestling
by LilNate03
Summary: Join the eight WZW Divas, Honour Wallace, Kaya, Daria Kirchthaler, India, Barbie Marie, Jasmine Batista Ricki and Hailee J as they deal with lifestyles and in the ring.
1. Chapter 1

**The Real Women's of Wrestling**

Starring the WZW's Divas, Honour Wallace, Kaya, Ricki and Hailee J, Daria Kirchthaler, India, Jasmine Batista and Barbie Marie.

Recurring: Valor Wallace[Honour's brother]

TaNaya and Raya [Kaya's big sister]

Wade Barrett [Kaya's boyfriend]

Jessica Batista [Jasmine's twin sister]

Zack Jones [Ricki's boyfriend/fiancé]

Zack Whrenburg [Hailee's boyfriend]

Ken Allen[ Barbie Marie's boyfriend]

DaShaun Mayweather[ India's boyfriend]

The story is about eight divas doing a reality show as they are dealing with their lifestyles with family, friends, relationships and career in WZW.

Hailee J:

 _[This Season on The Real Women's of Wrestling]_

Both Ricki and Hailee J was doing a photo shoot for Summer cover magazine with their bikini on.

Zack Whrenburg and Hailee J were holding hands as they were getting into their private plane.

The next scene was Honour, Valor, Kaya, Wade Barrett, Daria, Daria's girlfriend, Jasmine and Jessica Batista got together as they was making cheers while drinking wine.

Ricki and Hailee J was dancing in the night club as they was getting wasted but, Ricki was so wasted as she fell on the floor while laughing.

" Hey Boys!" said both Ricki and Hailee J as they was wearing matching bra with blue diem jeans, a pair of black boots and a cowgirl hat while both Zack Jones and Zack Whrenburg was shirtless as they stare at their girlfriends.

* * *

India:

[ Do I look like a give a fuck about any of those bitches? Honour, Kaya, and The J Twins an't shit! I'm the real deal bo-bo!]

* * *

" There's been some talks about this new girl, India how she will be coming for the Women's Title." said Kaya.

" Let me guess, she ease her way in by giving the boss, Triple H a oral sex." Honour said.

* * *

" We are suppose to be a team! Are you trying to an end of the Batista brand?" Jessica fuss a Jasmine.

Jasmine:

 _[ My sister is really a pain in the ass!]_

* * *

Barbie Marie was driving as she a phone call from a photo shoot as she got excited about it.

* * *

Hailee J was fussing at both her sister, Ricki J and Zack Jones as she want her something in her own way.

" Just standing here seeing you two, makes me hate you guys!" Hailee argue.

* * *

Zack Whrenburg was talking reason toward Hailee J about her sister, Ricki and Zack Jones.

* * *

Daria Kirchthaler was making out with a girl, Lizzie outside of Barbie Marie's balcony while the other girls was happy for her except India as she was being shady.

India:

 _[ I feel like puking right now seeing these bitches kissing #NastyBitches !]_

* * *

"You don't care about our relationship at all!" Kaya argue at Wade Barrett. " You never gave me any attention!"

* * *

Ken Allen purpose to Barbie Marie as they started kissing but, she takes the engagement ring off when she at work.

Jasmine:

 _[You don't take an engagement ring off at work.]_

* * *

Stephanie McMahon has a one on one conversation to Barbie Marie for her actions toward the WWE Divas, Alicia Foxx and Paige.

" You keep up your actions, you will be gone." said Stephanie McMahon as Barbie Marie started crying into tears.

* * *

India:

 _[ Honour and Kaya thinks they are the shit since they have all these great matches...That shit is about to change because I'm gonna beat both of their asses!]_

Kaya was getting out the cage from the cage door but, India came out of nowhere and slam Kaya's head onto the cage door as the crowed was in shock.

Ricki:

 _[ That was not suppose to happen.]_

* * *

Daria Kirchthaler went to a doctor as the doctor was checking her eyes from conscious from Katerina Love hit her from behind.

" You can't wrestle in your condition for eight to nine weeks." said the doctor as she started crying into tears.

* * *

Hailee J:

 _" I'm the Queen of this Women's Division as I got the Divas Championship!"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Real Women's of Wrestling**_

 _ **Episode 1: Meet the Divas!**_

Hailee:

 _" Hi I'm Hailee J!"_

Ricki:

 _" And I'm Ricki J!"_

Hailee and Ricki:

 _" And we are The J Twins!"_

Hailee:

 _" Not only we fight in the ring but, we do charity, walk the red carpets, meeting celebrity and etc. It's like a dream come true!"_

Ricki:

 _" Actually Hailee is very loud..."_

Hailee:

 _" Passive, thank you very much! We are WZW Divas! WZW is another developmental brand along with NXT. All of us Superstars and Divas are trying to work our way up to get on the Main Roster. When we walk in the ring, it's a drug that I'm addicted to it. We are professional WZW Divas and we just love to entertain our fans!"_

Ricki and Hailee J just got done with their segment with Bre Gage, Kana and Kitana as they was taking a break backstage as they was going to chat with their boss who is over the Divas Division, Kathy Colt.

" Hello ladies!" said Mrs. Kathy.

" Hello Mrs. Kathy! hat do you want to talk to us about?" Hailee asked.

" I'm glad you ask Hailee because I want you two to be helping and train two new divas, India, and Crystal." said Mrs. Kathy.

Hailee:

 _" What? Are you kidding me? Your asking me, The Longest Divas Champ of all time to help train two new fresh newbies for the Divas Division? Why not let Honour do the job since she always never has plans anyway."_

" We will love to." Ricki answered Mrs. Kathy questioned as Hailee didn't like the idea of helping two new fresh newbies.

" Thank You girls! I don't know what I'll do without you girls." Mrs. Kathy smiled as she gave both of the girls a hugged.

" Yeah, lucky us." Hailee said as she look at her sister, Ricki as she wasn't happy about it.

Hailee:

 _" Really Ricki? Sure, let's help the newbies and don't ask me what I think about the situation! Ricki always have the decision for the both of us and it makes me sick!"_

* * *

Kaya:

 _" Hi I'm Kristina Jones but, you guys know me as Kaya from WZW: Sunday Night Heat! I'm officially engaged to the WWE Superstar, Wade Barrett. Me and Wade been dating over five years and have a three year old daughter. Wade and I decided to let's become a one big happy family. But, our relationship isn't squeaky clean._

 _When I'm trying to be the supportive Wife, a good mother and being a WZW Diva...Wade doesn't even have enough time to spend time with me and our daughter, Madison. All Wade care about is his job, how's that working out for you Wade being Sheamus side line bitch along with Resev!_

Wade Barrett was walking in the kitchen as he sees Kaya cooking and making dinner for tonight. Wade came up behind Kaya as he grab her by the waste and kissing her neck.

" Hey babe!" Wade said.

" Really? Now you are paying attention to me." Kaya said.

" What you talking about? I have always pay attention to you." Wade said.

Kaya turns around as she face Wade Barrett directly in the eye as she has some words with him.

" Really? Because the last couple of weeks all you do is thinking about WWE, Teaming up with Sheamus, Resev, and Alberto Del Rio and being called King Barrett and you are not even paying attention to me or our daughter!" Kaya yelled at Wade.

" Excuse me since I'm very busy dealing with WWE, what about you huh? You are also busy with WZW as being a Diva and never put our family first." Wade argue.

" I have always put our family first especially our daughter! But you...clearly hell not put our family first!" Kaya said as she walks away from him.

" Is this about me being in the WWE while you are not?" Wade asked Kaya which Kya has to turn around and gave him a mean look on her face.

Kaya:

 _" Really? Wade Stu Barett? You are calling me a jealous person? I have no jealousy of him! I will get to the main roster soon and without Wade's help!"_

" See there you go talking bullshit! It doesn't have nothing to do with me not on the main roster...What I'm talking about is that you are not being there for me or our daughter half of the time!" Kaya said.

" I'm here am I!" Wade fussed at Kaya which Kaya rolled her eyes and just around and walk away from Wade. " What? You going ignore me now?"

" That's exactly what da fuck I'm going to do!" Kaya cursed Wade out.

* * *

Honour:

 _" Hi I'm Honour Wallace! I'm also one of the greatest WZW Divas on our roster. And I'm apart of the Wallace Dynasty! My family has been wrestling for years! My brother, Valor and I were keeping up the family dynasty because we love wrestling!_

 _For the record, I'm not dating anybody and I'm not thinking about dating anybody at this time because my main focus at this point is my family, my friends and my wrestling career. But, I do love to party sometimes."_

Honour invited her friend, Kaya to her house to spend time with her and her brother, Valor as they was going to have a movie night watching " Jeeper Creeper" on Netfix. Kaya has some confession about her argument with her fiancé, Wade Barett.

" So, where's Wade?" Valor questioned Kaya.

" Yea, I thought Wade was coming with you." Honour said.

" It's been a crazy week and I just can't deal with it anymore." Kaya broke down into tears as she was really upset about her relationship with Wade Barett.

" What happened? Did you and Wade get into a fight?" Honour asked.

Kaya nods her head as she was wiping her tears away, " Yea, it was about him not being there for me and our daughter and he just starting going ham on me on purpose!"

" Da F#ck!" Valor cursed as he was getting upset about it. " Who is this punk think he is?"

Honour was calming Valor down as she was trying to talk to Kaya without being upset. " Why did he go off on you?"

" He is just being a jerk. He claims that I'm jealous of him because he is in the WWE main roster and I'm not." Kaya explain to both Honour and Valor. " And that's why I'm bitching about him coming home and spend time with me and our daughter. But, that's not the case! Idk, why he say that!"

" He is just talking shit right now!" Valor was getting mad about the situation with Wade Barrett. " I'm not gonna let Wade talk to you like that. You are like a little sister to me as well. Anything, Wade is gonna have to get through me."

" There will be no fighting, Wade just need someone to talk to about you guys problems because you two have a child together and little Madison doesn't need two parents splitting up for something stupid."

Honour:

 _" I think this whole argument with Wade and Kaya is stupid! We both know that they care about each other and their daughter, Madison. But, Wade needs to know that Kaya is working hard as hell as being a mother, a fiancé and working in the WZW: Sunday Night Heat! Kaya and I are the future of the Divas Division of Tomorrow and we are like sisters and sisters sticks together!"_

Honour is crying into tears as she was talking to Kaya, " You and Wade don't need this fight. I don't want you two to lead into splitting up, calling off the wedding and fight for custody of your daughter."

* * *

Another newbie named Chelsea Rose Levesque who is the daughter of The chairman, Triple H and Stephanie McMahon. Chelsea has have long Burnette hair with a black dress with black high heels on.

 _" I'm Chelsea and I'm apart of the cast of The Real Women's Of Wrestling! I'm the daughter of the Authority, Triple H and Stephanie McMahon and The Granddaughter of Vince McMahon. I know a lot about wrestling since my family been wrestling for years now._

 _I'm gonna hang out with my gurl, India as we just chill and hang out since I haven't seen her in a while now. We gonna chill by the infinity pool and catch up"_

India step out of her Lamborghini black car as she really light brown skin with green eyes. India has long straight black hair with brown color highlights at the end of her hair. India wears beautiful make up and looks skinny like a model. India was wearing a short white topless shirt with a black mini shorts with a pair of black high heels on. India painted her fingers and toes red and white. India also wears a pink glittered heart gold chain necklace with gold earrings and jewelries.

India:

 _" I'm India! The sexy hot baddest Diva on this planet! I'm the newest diva of WZW and also I'm a model, a dancer, a singer and come up my own designs of clothes. I also secretly dating the WZW Superstar, Valor Wallace. Valor is very hot and attractive guy. Valor was the reason why I got here in WZW with the help of Triple H._

 _If you want facts about me, I can the shadiest bitch you ever met! Because you think I care about any of these girls on WZW..Well think again, I don't give a damn about Honour, Kaya, The Batista and J Twins or anybody! I'm the future face of the Divas Division._

" Hey gurl!" India said.

" Hey India boo!" Chelsea replied as they hugged each other as they was seating down outside.

" What's going on with you because I got some bullshit going on which you already know." India said as she was mentioning about Honour and Kaya.

" Oh boy! What the hell Honour and Kaya do this time." Chelsea questioned.

" Dem Bitches are so fucking jealous of me!" India said as she was rolling her eyes.

" Hold up, aren't you dating Honour's brother, Valor?" Chelsea asked India.

" Yea, but, Honour doesn't know it yet." India reveals.

" What? You mean Honour doesn't know any information of you two together?" Chelsea questioned India.

" Nope! Honour doesn't know a thing." India laughed.

" Oh, Honour is gonna be piss off once she finds out that you two are dating." Chelsea laughed.

" Who cares what that bitch thinks! Soon or later, I will be the face of the WZW company." said India.

* * *

 _ **Next Time on "The Real Women's Of Wrestling"**_

" I'm dating India." Valor confessed.

" Are you fucking kidding me!" Honour was in shock.

* * *

" I'm done with you!" Wade Barrett said as he walks off with his bags and leaving Kaya crying into tears.

* * *

" I don't need you to answer for me if you want to volunteer the newbies..Fine, But I'm not helping." Hailee J said to Ricki.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Real Women's of Wrestling**_

 _ **Episode 2:**_

Verizon Center-Washington, DC OF WZW: Sunday Night Heat!

* * *

The WZW Superstars and Divas were coming in with their brief cases and bags as they was getting ready for the show backstage. Daria Kirchthaler was outside with Ricki J as they was signing autographs and talking selfie pictures for the fans.

 _" How's your girlfriend, Buffy?" asked a female fan._

" She's doing actually fine! Hopefully, she can get on the road with us other divas and maybe be Divas Champion one day." Daria said.

Daria:

 _" This is the first show of WZW: Sunday Night Heat and it's a huge big deal for our business! WZW is the next developmental brand for WWE and we have a lots of WWE Superstars and Divas joining our business and it's just incredible to be here!"_

Daria and Ricki was walking backstage to their dressing room as they was discussing about their segments.

" So, are you excited about the segments?" Ricki asked her.

" Yeah, Even though I'm managing Brandon Elvidge for tonight but, yeah, I'm the segment for me. How about you?" Daria asked her.

" My match up is fantastic! The six Divas tag match with me, Hailee and Barbie Marie against The Batista Twins and Alyssa Marie." Ricki answered.

Daria Kichthaler bust out laughing when she heard that Barbie Marie is in the match as she team up with Ricki and Hailee J, " Wait! Are you serious? Barbie Marie is in the match? That girl is even worse than Eva Marie and Summer Rae put together."

" I know! Me and Hailee was shock as hell when we find out the news that Barbie Marie was teaming up with us." Ricki said.

Ricki:

 _" Barbie Marie is a type of girl that cares about selfie pictures on Instagram and doing the Barbie campaign than this business! This is still part of the WZW franchise! And if you ever wanted to be on the main roster, then you have to put on the work and craft to show the WZW Universe that you are the star of the show! But, I believe that Barbie Marie probably won't last a year in WZW because she sucks at wrestling."_

" I don't know what me and Hailee are going to do about the Barbie Marie situation but, we will figure it out." Ricki said.

" I hope so because she will get crush tonight." Daria laughed along with Ricki J.

* * *

Crystal and her sister, India was walking down to their dressing room as they was walking pass Crystal's boyfriend, Chris Blake and Si-Ray but, Chris Blake slickly spank Crystal ass while Crystal turn around in shock.

Crystal was wearing a golden beige shirt that has a Baby Phat symbol with a Gold Sheep Polyester/Spandex blend fabric leggings with gold sombrero all around the black leggings with a pair of gold Nike high tops.

India was wearing a Black "Gold Sheep" gold foil Tee with a Gold Sheep Polyester/Spandex blend fabric leggings with pink pineapple all around with a pair of black high heels on.

Crystal came up to Chris Blake as she hit his shoulder and starts laughing, " Chris stop that!"

" Stop what?" Chris Blake laughed as he had shirt off showing off his biceps and abs while wearing a pair of black shorts and a pair of black Nike shoes.

" So now you are playing dumb with me?" Crystal laughed.

" I don't know what you are talking about, do you Shawn?" Chris Blake asks Si-Ray who real name is Shawn.

" Bro, I'm not in this." Shawn laughed as he was wearing a red Jordan tank top shirt with a pair of black shorts with a pair of black long socks and a red and black Nike sandals.

" Chris, You are a perv!" India laughed.

" And you are the bootleg of Rihanna and Beyoncé put together." Chris Blake comment back as both Chris and Shawn busted out laughing like guys always do.

" You're mean." India said as she pretend to be sad.

" Hey babe, may I talk to you for a second?" Crystal questioned her boyfriend,Chris Blake.

Chris Blake nods his head, " Sure! Come on, let's take a walk." Chris insist Crystal as they was holding hands and walking toward the lobby area to sit down and talk in private.

" So...What you want to talk about?" Chris Blake asked his girlfriend, Crystal.

" My Dad." Crystal said as she didn't look too happy when she say it.

" Oh, what your dad do this time?" Chris Blake asked.

" My father is still questioned about our relationship, he say that I can't move in with you because he needs to get to know you better." Crystal answered.

" WOW!" Chris Blake say it so loud as he was laughing about it. " You're dad met me before, when been together for five years and now all of sudden he wants to get to know me better?"

Crystal:

 _" I know that Chris is upset that my father doesn't trust him just yet and he wants to get know Chris more since Chris is dating me and we are trying to move in together. My father is very strict and more protective of me, India and our big sister, Jazmin when it comes to guys because he don't want to see us get hurt in a relationship. I just hope Chris just at least do this for me and prove to my father that we are a happy couple."_

Crystal hold Chris Blake hands as she was started speaking to him, " I know you are sort of upset about this but, this is my father and he has always protected me and my sisters from everything and he don't wanna see me get hurt in a relationship. I'm just asking you if you please do this for me, come to parents house for dinner. Please!" Crystal was making puppy faces as Chris Blake laughed so hard.

" You know I'll do anything for you. You are my girl and I love you!" Chris Blake said. " Hopefully your father accept us to move in together so, we can start a brand new chapter together."

Crystal lean for a kissed for her boyfriend, Chris Blake as they was making out for a while. _" I love you!"_ said Crystal.

 _" I love you more bae!"_ Chris Blake replied as he let Crystal sit on his lap.

Crystal:

 _" I gotta say, Chris is the most perfect boyfriend in the world! He is very charming and sweet! I love him for that."_

 _ **To Be Continued for more " The Real Women's Of Wrestling"**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Real Women's of Wrestling**_

 _ **Episode 3:**_

Detroit,MI at the Honour's house...

* * *

Hailee and Ricki J make a surprise visit to see Honour on their off days as they want to spend quality time with their good friend. Both Hailee and Ricki notice that Honour gets lonely sometime as she barely have anybody to talk to or try to get into relationship.

Hailee had a long straight brown hair with make up as she was wearing a multiple color flower short bra top with a black long skirt and a pair of black high heels.

Ricki had her long brown hair braided on top of her head with make up as she was wearing her white dress with a pair of black heels on.

Ricki knocks on the door as Honour opens the door as she was in shock to see both Ricki and Hailee J here at her house. Honour had her brown hair into a ponytail as she was wearing a white top with a gold necklace chain that has the symbol of an eye with a pair of black jogging pants that say " Honour Rulez" in purple writing that's available on the WZW Shop and a pair of black converse shoes.

" Hey!" Honour said as she rush to hugged both Hailee and Ricki J as she was happy to see them. " What you guys doing here!"

" We came by to see you." Ricki answered.

" I'm glad you guys came, come on in, I was just got finished making cookies." Honour invited them.

" Thank You for invited us in." Hailee said as her and Ricki went inside of Honour's house as they sat down on the furniture while eating baked cookies and drinking red wine as they was chatting.

" How's it going with you guys?" Honour asked as she was pouring another glass of red wine.

" It's going pretty well, John and I just have our five months anniversary of dating." Hailee answered.

Hailee:

[ _I'm dating the upcoming WZW Superstar, John Bouchie. He's 27 and he will be soon be the face of WZW company. John Bouchie is the love of my life and I just hope to soon to be Mrs. Bouchie._ ]

" Oh, where did you and John celebrate your anniversary together?" asked Honour.

" We went to Fogo de Chão Brazilian Steakhouse it's in Scottsdale Arizona close where I stay at. It's very beautiful there you should go there it's amazing!" Hailee said.

" Yeah, Me and Zack finally got a house together that's thirty miles from Hailee and we also planning on having a baby together." Ricki added.

Honour was in shock as she couldn't believe what she have heard.

Honour:

[ _Omg! Ricki and Zack Jones have finally got a house together, and they are talking about babies? OMG! This is too much for me haha!_ ]

" Wow! You and Zack are talking about babies? What about the Divas Division here in WZW?" asked Honour.

" I'm still apart of the Divas Division in WZW but, look how our division is growing so far. We have more women in powering in the Divas Division and keeps growing everytime." said Ricki.

" That's true." said Hailee.

" Totally agree." Honour added.

" So, I wanna take a break later after I get married to Zack and try to have kids with him and then, hopefully I can get back in the ring." Ricki said.

Hailee spoke up as she was still wasn't agree to Ricki leaving WZW for a while and leave her alone as one twin of The J Twins.

" Wait a minute Ricki we still haven't discuss about The J Twins brand situation. If you leave, I will have to be the only J Twin in WZW. Our brand will officially drop and it might cost me to hold back in the WWE main roster." Hailee said.

" Are you all stuck up about yourself because you might not make it to the main roster?" Ricki questioned her twin sister. " Anything WWE will call out Honour and Kaya first before they get to you."

" Why are you being a bitch all of sudden?" Hailee questioned her sister, Ricki.

" I'm not being a bitch, I'm just telling you like it is. Anything you are being a bitch because you don't want me to be happy!" Ricki yelled. " I thought you would have support me of all of this but, I guess I was wrong."

Hailee:

[ _Am I hearing this correctly? My own flesh of blood calling me a bitch huh! I'm the star of The J Twins and I became the longest WZW Divas Champion of all time which Ricki have not accomplish that goal yet. To busy thinking about Zack Jones._ ]

" Can we all just calm down for a second." Honour was trying to make peace between the two sisters.

Hailee got up as she was very pissed off at Ricki, " I'm getting tired of this bullshit! Ricki always answer for me and get me into doing stuff which I didn't wanted to do like help training the upcoming Divas but, you can't do nothing for me? You are a con artist that's for sure! I'm done having this conversation, I'm leaving."

" Sure! Go ahead and leave like you always do when don't get your own way." Ricki yelled at Hailee.

" I hope you and Zack have a happy life and hope you get what you wanted in life because you baluster deserve each other." Hailee yelled at her as she walk out the door.

" Whatever! Bye Felicia!" Ricki wave her hands at Hailee.

* * *

Quicken Loans Arena-Cleveland,Ohio

* * *

Jasmine Batista was on her on Instagram posting new photos to let her fans see her page on Instagram as WZW Superstar, Troy Mercer sneak up behind and scared her.

" Boo!" Troy Mercer yelled in Jasmine's ear.

" Troy!" Jasmine yelled as she hit him on his shoulder and started laughing. " You scare the shit outta me."

" Haha!" Troy laughed.

" That's not funny!" said Jasmine. " What you been up to?"

" Nothing much but, I got a big opportunity in a segment with Si-Ray, Tyrik Carter, and Keith Styles as Alex Carter and Valor Wallace will be joining me to face Si-Ray team and hopefully a WZW World Heavyweight Title opportunity." Troy Mercer said.

" Really? That's great for you Troy!" Jasmine was proud of her good friend, Troy Mercer getting the opportunity that he deserve.

" So, are you in any segment yet." Troy Mercer asked Jasmine Batista which Jasmine shook her head.

" No, I don't know why there's a hold up for me and my sister, Jessica. We are the Batista Twins, we are the greatest women's in our division so far, it's kind of pissing me off since they are not using us."

Jasmine:

[ _Me and my sister, Jessica been here in the company for a while now and ever since WZW are planning on using Honour, Kaya, The J Twins, Barbie Marie, Raya and TaNaya. There isn't no room for The Batista Twins. Me and my sister deserve a opportunity for the Divas Heat Tag Team Championship because we are what's best for business!_ ]

" Don't worried about it sis, your time will come soon." Troy said.

" I hope so." said Jasmine. " So, have you confessed to Kaya that you love her?" Jasmine Batista questioned him as Troy Mercer was making a weird looking face.

" I don't want to talk about it." Troy Mercer ran off as Jasmine Batista ran behind him as she was calling his name which the both of them was playing backstage.

 **To Be Continued with more "The Real Women's Of Wrestling"**


End file.
